This invention relates to a composition of matter suitable for treating the odor problem characteristic of public urinals. Over the years it has been found that urinals generally used in public rest rooms such as in railroads, bus terminals, restaurants, theaters, schools and public office buildings develop continuous pungent malodors. This odor problem heretofore has been generally treated by employing various types of odor masking agents, ranging from various odor blocks which are placed in urinals to the use of deodorants which are discharged into the air of the rest room from various types of intermittent or continuous air sanitizing, air freshner discharge devices. These masking agents have generally gained a reputation of producing a cheap odor now identified with public rest rooms and considered by many to be, at best, a poor improvement over the odor problem they were designed to alleviate. The masking approach to this odor problem is now generally recognized as a poor solution, and of course, is limited to only alleviating the odor while doing little to arrest or control the source of the odor.